


The Fan Dossier: Albert Rosenfield

by kamidog, trufield



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Backstory, Dossier, Gen, M/M, Twin Peaks: The Fan Dossier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamidog/pseuds/kamidog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/trufield
Summary: Being a new inductee into the Taskforce, I feel it necessary to compile my own notes on my Blue Rose colleagues and forebears to be better equipped for what the future may bring.[Tammy's file on one Special Agent Albert Rosenfield]





	The Fan Dossier: Albert Rosenfield

**Author's Note:**

> Our entry to the [Fan Dossier contest](http://welcometotwinpeaks.com/news/the-fan-dossier-finalists/) which was short-listed by Mark Frost himself!


End file.
